The Unexpected
by Rina-The-Angel-Of-Pure-Death
Summary: What if there were 10 tailed-demons? And what will happen when Naruto meets the holder of the 10th demon? Is the holder of the 10th demon a friend or a foe? Find out what happens when they cross paths! READ THIS! PS-Minato is alive! Give the story a try!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note- Ok! My 1st story! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Vocaloid!

'_Sarcasm'_

'**Kyuubi talking'**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Some pairings (I HATE FRIKEN ROMANCE!)

Now on with the story!

(Naruto's POV)

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! IM LATE, IM LATE, IM LAAATTTEEEE!" I yelled. I slammed the door open. Before I got to say anything, Sakura punched me. "YOUR FRIKEN LATE!" Sakura yelled. "Sorry… AHH!" I yelled. The door slammed in to my face. "WHO THE HELL DID THAT?" I yelled. Then, I saw Kakashi. There was someone next to him. I couldn't see the face. The person was wearing a long gray cloak. "Who's the kid?" I asked. "This is our new team mate. Say hi." Kakashi said. "HI! I'm Naruto! And I'm going to be the best ninja! Believe it!" I yelled.

'**Hey kit.' Kyuubi said.**

'NOW YOU TALK? LAST TIME YOU TALKED WAS 6 FRIKEN YEARS AGO!' I yelled.

'**Never mind that! You should be carful I sense evil and good powers from that kid. I also sense something powerful too. So, stay alert kit! Cause if you die I die!' Kyuubi said.**

'No need Kyuubi' I said. "Hi I'm Sakura!" Sakura said. "I'm Sasuke, Uchia Sasuke." Sasuke said (Ok I call Sasuke, Sasugay XD.) The kid just stood there. "And you are?" Sakura asked. Still silence. "Hello?" Sakura asked waving her hand in the kids face. "You there?" Sakura asked. Then, Kakashi stopped Sakura's hand. "Stop Sakura. Anyway, tomorrow meet me at the training grounds and 8:00 a.m. SHARP!" Kakashi said. POOF! He was gone. Then, the kid started to leave but, I quickly grabbed the kid. "What's your name? You never told us." I asked. The kid said "The names Rin. And I wont tell you more information then that." POOF! She disappeared.

'**Hmmm…Rin…isn't that Kakashi's team mate? She's a lot younger than I expected' Kyuubi said.**

"Yea…your right." I said. "Who's right?" Sakura asked. "Umm…nothing!" I said.

(Next day 7:50 a.m.)

"Looks like we're early." I said. Sasuke nodded. Then, a girl came. (Okay if you know vocaloid you would know how Rin looks like.) She had green eyes ,(either green or blue I don't know) she was blonde like me, she hat short hair, she was wearing a white bow, black and yellow sleeveless shirt, black shorts with a yellow chain, ninja sandals, and lots pins (well 4 actually & if you cant imagine her look at my profile.) "Who are you?" Naruto asked. She giggled. "I'm Rin your new teammate" She said. "Yea we know." Sakura said with her mouth open.

'**Hey, kit I sense more power in her than last time.' Kyuubi said.**

'Hmmm…she is different then last time.' I said. "Hey Rin!" I yelled. "You seem different then yesterday." I said. Rin tilted her head a bit "I didn't come yesterday, my brother did. He went to tell I'm not coming yesterday." She said. Kakashi came. "Ok today try to take these bells away from me again. Let's see if you improved!" he said.

Hehe, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note- Yea, yea I know. My last chapter was short.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto and Vocaloid.

(Naruto's POV)

"KAKASHI-SENSIE! YOUR LATE!" Sakura yelled. Then, Ino came running out with another girl. The girl had a long ponytail in the side, she wore a yellow shirt, yellow pants, and her hair was yellow. "There you are!" Ino said pointing at Rin. "YOU THOUGHT YOU CAN RUN AWAY FROM ME AND NERU AND DRESS UP LIKE A GIRL LEN-KUN?" Ino yelled while grabbing Rin's arm. "That's not Len, that's Rin, Lens sister." Neru said. "LET GO OF MY SISTER INO!" someone yelled. Then, I saw a figure in the shadows.

'**That's the same scent from yesterday!' Kyuubi said.**

When it came out there was a kid. He looks kind of like Rin, but his hair was in a high pony tail, he is wearing the same exact clothes as Rin. I could tell that he's a bit dangerous by the look in his eyes, he had bloody red eyes. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON HER AGAIN!" he yelled. Ino let go of Rin. "Ah…Len-kun…" Ino and Neru said. They were blushing. It was really easy to tell. "You ok Rin?" Len asked. His eyes turned green. "Yea, yea." Rin said. "Well go to go! Be carful OK?" Len said. POOF! He was gone. "AH! LEN-KUN DON'T LEAVE ME!" Neru yelled. Then they ran off. I quickly tapped Rin. "His eyes were red then it turned blue." I said. Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked. "My, my, looks like you have too tell them, Rin." Kakashi said. "TELL US WHAT?" Naruto and Sakura yelled. Sasuke just stood there. "Fine. Have you heard of the Kagamine clan (A/N I made it up)" Rin asked. "Yea, but its all lies." Sakura said. "NO ITS NOT! IF YOU SAY THAT IT'S A FAKE ILL KILL YOU!" Rin yelled. Her eyes turned blood red. Then, she took some deep breaths and her eyes turned green again. "Sorry about that… and the Kagamine clan is real." Rin said. "How do you know?" Sakura asked. "Because… I'm one of the clan's survivors." Rin said. "WHAT?"Sakura and Naruto yelled. "Well…it just happened so quickly I couldn't tell what was going on." Rin said. "Anyway lets practice. Kakashi-sensei?" Rin said. "Ok Start!" Kakashi said. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I yelled. I started running at him. "Lightning blade!" Kakashi yelled. All my clones disappeared. "Damn" I muttered. "Sharingan!" Sasuke yelled.

'**Naruto! I sense a tailed-demon!' Kyuubi said.**

'WHAT!Where?' I thought.

'**I think its coming from a tree…Damn I lost the scent.' Kyuubi said.**

I ran to the tree.

(Rin's POV)

'he he ill first wait.' I thought.

'**Good idea.' A voice said.**

I chuckled. ' I know, I'm smart.' I replied. "RIN-CHAN!" Sakura yelled. 'Damn bitch always in the way' I thought.

'**True, very true' a voice said again.**

"Nani Sakura-chan?" I asked. "Well do you know how to do this…if not ill team up with you." Sakura said. "No thanks I'm ok" I said. "Ok" she said. Then, she left. 'Oi! Hitomi! You there!' I said.

**Hitomi closed her eyes.**

'Damn you!' I thought. "Summoning jutsu!" I yelled. Then, a white dragon appeared. "You called mistress?" the dragon said. "Yea. I want a bird's eye v-" I said. "Whoa. A dragon?" Naruto said. 'Shit! If I'm caught like thi-'

'**It's ok! He's the holder of kyuubi' Hitomi said.**

(Naruto's POV)

'**Hey, kit she the one.' Kyuubi said.**

"WHAT! HER!" I yelled. I covered my mouth. "It's ok I'm the holder of Hitomi, the ten-tailed dragon" Rin said. (A/N I made it up.) "Cloud, you may go (A/N Ok. Cloud is the dragon) " Rin said. "Yes mistress." Cloud said. POOF! It disappeared. "Now…let us go somewhere more peaceful." Rin said. I nodded. Then, we both left.

(Sakura's POV)

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you!" I yelled. Wait is that Rin and Naruto?

(Rin's POV)

"Naruto." I said. "Yea…I know. But lets get the bells now." Naruto said. POOF! We left.

(Kakashi's POV)

I sighed. "You people are to weak. I wonder where the new girl went." I said. "Right here." Rin said. 'WHAT THE?' I thought. "he he Kakashi-sensei are you surprised?" Rin said. 'No…i-i-it cant be.' I said. "The Sharingan?" I yelled. Then, Naruto quickly grabbed the bells. "Ha ha! We win!" Naruto yelled while giving one of my bells to Rin. Rin smiled. Then, a tiger ran to us. "A TIGER?" Naruto yelled. "What's up Mimi?" Rin said. The tiger gave 2 notes to Rin. Rin looked shocked.

(Rin's POV)

"H-h-how…" I said.

_Dear Rin and Len, _

_When you read this we will be dead already. Please don't worry. And Len please take care of Rin. Don't let her get hurt from those demons._

_Love, Mom and Dad._

_Dear Rin,_

_Don't worry; ill protect you even if it costs me my own life. I'll protect you from the tailed-beasts who killed our clan._

_From Len._

"What is it?" Naruto asked. "Umm…nothing." I said while giving the note back to Mimi. "Give this back to Len." I said. Mimi ran off. 'Is that true Hitomi?' I thought.

'**I wish I can say no, but it's true.' Hitomi replied. **

'oh…but its ok I forgive you.' I thought.

(Naruto's POV)

" Naruto! Rin! How did you get the bells so quickly!" Sakura yelled. Rin threw a bell at Sakura. "You can have it." Rin said. Sasuke came. I threw a bell at Sasuke. "Here" I said. "Rin, I need to talk to you…alone." I said.

(Sakura's POV)

'I wonder why they want to talk alone. I'm going to listen.' I thought.

(Naruto's POV)

"Rin, Kyuubi wants to talk to Hitomi." I said. "Who?" Sasuke asked. "Uh…" I said. "Who's Hitomi?" Sakura asked. Then, Kakashi appeared. "You know about Hitomi?" Kakashi said. 'Damn' I thought.

'**Leave this to me kit.' Kyuubi said.**

Naruto grew fangs and claws, and his eyes turned red. **"Allow me to explain." Kyuubi said. **"who are you?"Kakashi yelled. **"Me? I am Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox." Kyuubi said. **"So?" Sakura said. **"SO? SO! IM KYUUBI! THE NINE TAILED FOX! AND YOU SAY SO TO ME!" Kyuubi yelled. **

(Sasuke's POV)

'Damn Naruto! He doesn't deserve that power! I do!' I thought

(Rin's POV)

I sighed. "Calm down Kyuubi" I said. **"CALM DOW? CLAM DOWN! THIS BITCH JUST SAID SO TO ME! AND I DON'T NEED TO TAKE ORDERS FROM A PATHEDIC TINY HUMAN LIKE YOU!." Kyuubi yelled. **"Show some respect!" Sakura yelled. 'Bad idea' I thought.

'**She is so stupid.' Hitomi said.**

"**RESPECT? RESPECT! ME KYUUBI, RESPECT A HUMAN? THE WHOLE WORLD SHOULD RESPECT ME!" Kyuubi yelled. **(A/N Thank you Cute-Little-Devil-98!)

'**Can I take over you Rin?' Hitomi asked. 'Maybe I could calm him down.' Hitomi said.**

'hm…fine my ears are starting to hurt.' I thought. **"Calm down would you? And stop yelling!" Hitomi said. **

(Kakashi's POV)

"**WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN! I DON'T NEED TO LISTEN TO YO-" Kyuubi turned around. **He was shocked** "Uh…maybe I do need to calm down." Kyuubi said. **I turned around and there was Rin, but she looked different. She looked really dangerous, she had long red hair all the way down to her knees, her bow was black, she had large black wings, and her eyes were red. **"Long time no see Kyuubi" Hitomi said. "uh…you too." Kyuubi said. **Then, Rin turned back to normal. She sighed. Kyuubi's claws disappeared and so did his fangs. "I'm tired…bye." Rin said. "Me too" Naruto said. "Hold on!" I yelled. Naruto and Rin turned around. "Come here at 9:00 tomorrow." I said.

(9:00 a.m. Naruto's POV)

'Kyuubi, why did you listen to Rin? Not the others.' I thought.

'**Cause kit. There are rankings for the tailed-demons. It's like your ranking style. And the hokage is the highest. To us the 10 tailed is the highest.' Kyuubi said.**

When I went to the training grounds I saw Sasuke and Sakura. "Where's Rin?" I asked. "She's late I guess." Sakura said. "By the way. Who's Kyuubi?" Sakura asked. 'Shit!' I thought. "Um…" then, Rin came. "sorry. I had to help my brother from Neru and Ino." Rin said. "Rin!" Someone yelled. There was Len. Ino and Neru were hanging on him. "A little help please?" Len asked. Rin sighed. "If you get off of Len I will try to convince him to go out with you." Rin said. "OK!" Neru and Ino yelled. "Now shoo!" I yelled. Then they left. "Thanks Rin-chan" Len said. "No problem." Rin said. Then he left. Then Kakashi came. "Good news! Sasuke's mom invited us to dinner." Kakashi said. "It was not my idea and come at 7:00 pm." Sasuke said. Then they trained. (A/N I am to lazy to write the training. PS: If your wondering Itachi didn't kill the clan, but he is in the akatsuki and no one knows.)

(Sasuke's House)

I knocked the door. "Come in!" A voice said. When I went in I saw Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Itachi. "Boo!" a voice said behind me. "AH!" I yelled. Then I saw Rin. She was chuckling. Then we sat. "Hey Naruto. You didn't answer the question. Who are Kyuubi and Hitomi?" Sakura asked. "Kyuubi is the nine tailed fox and Hitomi is the ten tailed dragon." Itachi said. "Oh…So Naruto has Kyuubi." Sakura said. Then a phone rang. "Ah! Gomen!" Rin said. She took out a yellow phone. "Uh huh…NANI!" Rin yelled. "I'm sorry I have to go it's really important." Rin said. Then she left. "um…I going to get some fresh air." I said. When I was outside a bird came to me. It handed me a message.

_ANBUmeeting! Except for killing kit and slaying demon! Come at Hokage's office._

"Shit." I muttered. Then I ran off.

(Hokage's Office)

"Killer kit and slaying demon. You two need to go on a mission together. We are getting complaints about the Akatsuki. You need to find out what they are planning. Now leave." The hokage said. We left.

(Forest)

"So, your Killer kit." Slaying demon said. "Um…yeah." I said. "Who are you really?" Slaying demon said. "I cant tell you" I said. "Fine…Naruto." Slaying demon said. I was shocked. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" I said. Then slaying dragon took off the mask. I was even more shocked.

I'm going to end it here. And I bet you know the person for Slaying Demon. But I am not going to tell you. Anyway… REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note- Sup people! My 3rd chapter! And I want to thank RasenganFulla for the tip! I will update chapter 1 so it will be clearer!

Naruto-YAY! AN UPDATE!*Jumps up and down*

Evil-demon-kit (me)-*Smacks Naruto on the head* Stop jumping! Your just like Tobi! Anyway…

Tobi- Tobi good boy!

Evil-demon-kit-SHUT THE FUCK UP! MY GOD! JUST DO THE FREAKING DISCLAIMER!

Naruto & Tobi- Evil-demon-kit does not own Naruto or Vocaloid! And we are good boys!

(Naruto's POV)  
I was shocked. "R-r-rin?" I said. She smiled. "The one and only!" She said. "But…how…" Rin quickly covered my mouth. "Shhhh…look." She said. Then we saw 2 Akatsuki members. Rin quickly got some files. "Where did you get that?" I whispered. "Secret. And fish boy over there is called Kisame, and…well…I don't know the other person, but he looks really familiar." Rin whispered. Then Rin put her mask back on. "Hey isn't that Itachi?" I asked. "You mean Sasuke's brother?" Rin asked. "Yup." I said. "Hey Naruto can I ask you one thing?" Rin said. "Hm?" I said. "You came out with an excuse…right?" Rin said. "I…er…uh…um…" I said.

(Flashback)

"um…I going to get some fresh air." I said. When I was outside a bird came to me. It handed me a message.

_ANBU meeting! Except for killing kit and slaying demon! Come at Hokage's office._

"Shit." I muttered. Then I ran off.

(End of flashback)

"Uh…no." I said. Rin chuckled. Then, Itachi and Kisame left. "Lets follow them." Rin said. I nodded.

(Meanwhile Sakura's POV)  
"Wow, first Rin, then Itachi now Naruto?" I said. "Well I got to go!" Kakashi said. Then he left. "Gah! Im going! Bye Sasuke-kun~" I said. Then I left.

(Back to Naruto and Rin Naruto's POV)  
'You know 2 ANBU are behind us." Kisame said. 'SHIT!' I thought. Kisame threw his sword in our direction. Rin and I dodged it. Then I bumped into Itachi. 'DOUBLE SHIT!' I thought. Itachi grabbed. Then Kisame came. "Let's see what behind that mask…" Kisame said. He took off my mask. "GAH! YOU FUCKING BITCH! GIVE ME MY MASK BACK!" I yelled. "Looks like we got the Kyuubi. We only need 2 more" Kisame said. Then Rin stabbed Kisame. "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" I yelled. "You were the one off guard." Rin said with a boy's voice. "Heh…if this ANBU isn't one of the tailed-beast I am going to kill him." Kisame said. 'A HIM? WHAT THE FUCK? CANT HE TELL BY HER VOICE?' I thought.

"**It's genjutsu." Kyuubi said. "It doesn't have effect on you because you already know it's a her.' Kyuubi said.**

'You could have told me that before Kyuubi' I thought. 'Oi Naruto' A voice said. 'Who's there?' I thought. 'It's Rin. Good thing I can communicate with you since I have Hitomi. Anyway when I say run you run.' Rin said. I nodded. Then Rin was about to stab Itachi, but he dodged it. Rin quickly grabbed my arm and yelled "_Kiri Gakure no Jutsu!" _Then a mist covered us. (A/N- I bet you can guess what Kiri Gakura no jutsu is! If not I will tell you. It is Hidden mist technique.) Then we left.

(Hokage's office)

We opened the door. "Ah…your back" the hokage said. "Yes and we found out what the Akatsuki is after." Rin said. "Tell me…what is it" the hokage said. Rin quickly whispered in his ear. The hokage's eyes widened. "Well you should train more because they are looking for you N- I mean killing kit" he said. "I already know its Naruto." Rin said. "Ok. Now you should go." The hokage said. Then we went outside. Rin and I made some hand seals and we got into our regular clothes. Then, I felt a bit dizzy. "your dizzy aren't you?" Rin asked. "Yea a little." I said. "No joke. That fish face hit us with some poison."Rin said. "here" Rin said. Her hand had green chakra and she placed her hand against my head. Then my dizziness went away. She let go. "better?" Rin asked. "Yea thanks." I said. "Well…Ja ne Naruto-kun!" Rin said. POOF! She disappeared. Then I went to my apartment.

(Rin's POV)

I opened the door. "I'm home!" I yelled. Len came to me while I was closing the door. "Welcome back!" Len yelled. "Where's onee-san and onii-san?' I asked. (A/N- Ok Rin just mentioned onii-san and onee- san right? Its not their real sister and brother. Their mother is just friends with Rin and Len's parents. So, when both their parents died they took care of them.) "Kitchen." Len said. Then a boy with purple hair came in. "Welcome back Rin-chan." He said. Rin stared at him. Then she started to laugh. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! G-Gakupo … Whats with the apron!" I yelled. "Luka forced me to wear it" Gakupo said. "ah well…im going to bed." I said. "You don't want dinner?" Gakupo asked. "Naa…ill just have an orange." I said. I quickly ate an orange and went into my room. "Ah…." I said while I jumped into my bed. _Knock! _"Come in!" I yelled. Then Len came in. "What do you want?" I said. "Well where did you go?" Len asked. 'Such a freaking overprotective brother.' I thought. "Somewhere now GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled. Len left. "Finally! Peace and quiet!" I said. Then a dark figure appeared. "What are you doing here sensei?" I asked. "Just checking on my pupil." The dark figure said. When it came out of the darkness there was a boy. He had short red hair, crimson red eyes, he wore a black shirt, he wore black shorts, and he had red and black wings. He was also holding a scythe. "You forgot this." He said holding up the scythe. Then I remembered something. 'hitomi I cant believe it…I was the one who killed the clan!' I thought.

'**Damn she found out' Hitomi thought. 'It's OK Rin!' Hitomi said.**

'Yea…I guess…' I thought. "I left it so I don't kill random people like last time. Remember?" I said.

(Flashback)

"It's an ambush!" someone yelled. "Quickly get the bloody tiger!" an AMBU yelled. "looking for me?" another ANBU said. "Finally you're here!" the ANBU said. "There are at least 500 people out there! And their leader is strong!" the ANBU said. "Fine ill take care of the leader!" Bloody tiger said.

(Somewhere part of a forest)

"So, you're the leader." Bloody tiger said.

"…"

"Lets get this over with." Bloody tiger said. He took out a red and white katana. Then he quickly broke the leader's mask. "What the hell? You're the leader? A 5 year old girl?" Bloody tiger said. Then he laughed. "You remind me of my father who abandoned me!" The leader yelled. "What a minute you look familiar…It cant be!...R-rin?" bloody tiger said. Then the leader killed him with the scythe. Then, the leader killed about 600 people. Then the leader collapsed.

(End of Flashback)

"oh yeah… but even though seal it in a scroll and use it in case of an emergency." He said. "fine…but promise me, that if I get crazy like… that day again…help me." I said. "Well ok, I am a shinigami so ill be there very quickly." The shinigami said. Then he disappeared. I sighed. I quickly sealed my I went to sleep.

(next day 7:00 am)

"Wake up Rin!" Len shouted. I woke up. Then I got dressed and put the scroll (A/N The scythe) in my pocket. "IM GOING NOW!" I yelled while I grabbed bread. I quickly ran to the training grounds.

(Team 7's training ground Naruto's POV)

"Hey!" a voice said. I turned around and there was Rin. "Hi!" I yelled. "Now come on!" Rin said while grabbing me. "Wha-" POOF!

(Hokage's office)

"We are here!" Rin said. Then I saw Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. "Anyway you have a mission, A C rank mission, escort Tazuna back to the Wave" the hokage said. We nodded. "Pack up and Tazuna will be waiting for you at the gate." He said. Then we left.

(near the gates)

I ran trying to make it on time to the gates. Then someone grabbed me and pulled me up on a dragon. It was Rin. "Need help?" Rin asked. I nodded. "Thanks Rin-chan." I said. She smiled.

(At the gates)

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Sakura yelled. Then Tazuna looked up and saw 2 kids ridding on a dragon. "L-look u-up t-there." Tazuna said. Sakura and Sasuke looked up. Sakura was shocked. "A-a d-d-dragon?" Sakura yelled. Then we flew down to them. "Gomen guys. I overslept a little." I said. "Where did you get that dragon?" Sakura yelled. "I got a name and its cloud!" the dragon yelled. "Calm down Cloud" Rin said. "anyway back to where you came from." Rin said. POOF! The dragon disappeared. "My, my you can summon dragons?" Kakashi said. Rin jumped up. "That summoning wasn't used for years. A shinigami is the only one who has that ability." Kakashi said. "I-Irusai!" Rin yelled. (A/N I think that how you spell it and it means Shut up) Then we left.

(Somewhere in the forest)  
I was riding on a fox. "Kakashi-sensei why does Naruto-baka ride a fox! Im tierd too." Sakura whinned. "That's because I can summon it and watch out for the puddle over there it's really 2 people." I said. Then the puddle turned in to 2 boys. "We are the demon brothers! And we challenge you copy neko!" they yelled. "Na." Kakashi said. Then he took out a book. "Ill take care of them!" Rin said. She quickly ran up to them. "W-wait a minute. Even though we are the demon twins. We cant hit a little girl! She will be to easy!" They both said. Rin started to sing-

machi akari hanayaka  
e-teru mazui no tsumetasa  
nemurenai gozen niji  
subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru  
oiru gire no raita-  
yaketsuku youna ino naka  
subete ga sou uso nara  
honto ni yokatta noni ne  
kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita  
hikari no afureru hiru sagari  
kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru nowo  
nakidashi souna mede miteita

I saw the demon brothers screaming.

kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
tobi-konde mitai to omou  
massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei  
kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
tobi-konde mitara soshitara  
subete ga yurusareru youna kiga shite

beranda no mukou gawa  
kaidan wo nobotte yuku oto  
kageri dashita sora ga  
mado garasu ni heya ni ochiru  
kakusan suru yugure  
naki harashita youna hi no aka  
tokeru youni sukoshi zutsu  
sukoshi zutsu shinde yuku sekai  
kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita  
haru-kaze ni yureru ka-tein  
kawaite kireta kuchibiru kara  
koboreru kotoba wa awa no you

kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
tobi-konde mitai to omou  
masshiro ni kioku toka-sarete kieru  
kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
tobi-konde mitara mata mukashi mitai ni  
nemureru youna sonna kiga shite

tokei no byoushin ya  
terebi no shikai-sha ya  
soko ni irukedo mienai dareka no  
warai-goe houwa site hankyou suru  
aregero ajite-to  
miminari ga kienai yamanai  
aregero ajite-to  
miminari ga kienai yamanai

daremo minna kieteku yume wo mita  
mayonaka no heyano hirosa to seijaku ga  
mune ni tsukkaete  
jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru

AAHHH!

kaku-yuugou-ro nisa  
tobi-konde mitara sositara  
kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerunda  
boku no inai asa wa  
ima yori zutto suba-rashikute  
subete no haguruma ga kami-atta  
kitto sonna sekai daaaaaaa~ (A/N- If you want to know how she sounds go to my profile. PS- The title is Meltdown)

Then the demon brothers drop dead. Rin smiled. "H-How did you do that." Sakura, Kakashi, Tazuna and I asked. "*pant* Bloodline*pant*" Rin said. Then she turned around. She looked tired. "Lets go!" Rin said. Then she summoned Cloud. "Are you ok mistress? You used that didn't you?" Cloud said. "*pant* yea*pant*" Rin said. Then, she collapsed. "I got you" I said catching her. I put her on top of Cloud. Then we left.

(Another part of a forest)  
"ok guys! Set up camp here!" Kakashi said. We set up camp. Rin was still asleep. 'wow she must used a lot of chakra.' I thought.

'**Naruto come here now!' Kyuubi said. **

'What why?' I said to Kyuubi.

'**Hitomi needs to talk to you!' Kyuubi said.**

'Fine' I thought. "Kakashi-sensei I'm going to sleep!" I yelled. Then I closed my eyes. Then I saw Kyuubi in human form with a girl. **"hello Naruto. I am Hitomi, the beast sealed in Rin." The girl said. "this is my human form" she said. **"why you call?" I asked. **"Well, I wanted you to know about Rin's bloodline. She has a total of 7 including her families." Hitomi said. "Her families bloodline is summoning tigers and singing. When she sings she can kill someone who she wants to kill, but usually if anyone hears the singing they die, so I helped her. But it had a effect on her, when ever she sings she always passes out. Also she can sing without killing anyone. She loves to sing so you will hear her sing often and don't worry when she isn't trying to kill someone she doesn't pass out. Her 3****rd**** bloodline from me is copying any jutsu's she sees, but stronger. Her 4****th ****bloodline from me is summoning dragons. Her 5****th**** bloodline is from a shinigami, or her sensei, she can use death kind of jutsus. Her 6****th**** bloodline was that she can use all 5 elements. And her last bloodline is from Kami-sama (A/N- Kami is God) he gave Rin the healing and holy ability. He also gave her a angle's eye" Hitomi said. "The shinigami also gave her a demon eye (A/N- That mostly means she's part human, part angle, and part shinigami.) and a scythe, but if she uses it she kills too much people. When she was 5 her father abandoned her, but never told her mother or brother. A day later she came for revenge. She killed the whole vocal clan (A/N except her brother) including some other people, which were 600 people all together. Then she passed out after that. Then when she woke up she found Len crying and saying 'who would do such a thing' but Rin just remembered that the day that you guys finished the ANBU mission." Hitomi said. Hitomi was slowly fading away. "well I need to go back to Rin so Ja ne!" Hitomi said. She disappeared. **"well Kyuubi im going to sleep." I said. Then I fell asleep.

(Next day)

I woke up. Then I went outside. I heared singing. Then I saw Rin sitting on a tree singing-

BLACK ROCK SHOOTER doko e itta no?  
Kikoemasu ka?

Ato dore dake sakeba ii no darou  
Ato dore dake nakeba ii no darou  
Mou yamete watashi wa mou hashirenai itsuka yumemita sekai ga tojiru  
Makkura de akari mo nai kuzurekaketa kono michi de  
Aru hazu mo nai ano toki no kibou ga mieta ki ga shita

Doushite

BLACK ROCK SHOOTER natsukashii kioku  
Tada tanoshikatta ano koro o  
BLACK ROCK SHOOTER demo ugokenai yo  
Yami o kakeru hoshi ni negai o mou ichido dake hashiru kara

Kowakute furueru koe de tsubuyaku watashi no namae o yonde  
Yoake o idaku sora kyoukaisen made no kyori ato mou ippo todokanai  
Koraeta namida ga afuresou na no ima shita o mukanaide  
Tomatte shimau  
Mirai o ikite itain da wakatta no omoidashite  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku shinjiru no

Sou yo

BLACK ROCK SHOOTER yasashii nioi  
Itai yo tsurai yo nomikomu kotoba  
BLACK ROCK SHOOTER ugoite kono ashi!  
Sekai o koete

Saisho kara wakatte ita koko ni iru koto o  
Watashi no naka no subete no yuuki ga  
Hi o tomoshite  
Mou nigenai yo

BLACK ROCK SHOOTER hitori ja nai yo  
Koe o agete naitatte kamawanai  
BLACK ROCK SHOOTER mite ite kureru  
Ima kara hajimaru no watashi no monogatari

Wasuresou ni nattara kono uta o  
Utau no~

"Nice singing." I said while clapping. Rin's eyes opened. She blushed from embarrassment. "T-thanks." Rin said. "I heard Hitomi told you about my bloodline or should I say bloodlines." She said. "Yep." I said. "So what's the song called?" I asked. "It's called Black Rock Shooter it was made by my…otou-san (A/N *cough* father *cough* PS- I have the song in my profile!) "oh…I sorry I said that." I said.

(Flashback)

"_**When she was 5 her father abandoned her"**_

(End of Flashback)

"It's OK…" Rin said. "Anyway lets wake up those sleepy heads!" Rin yelled smiling. 'Wow she gets happy so quickly.' I thought.

(20 minutes later)

"You sure your ok Rin?" Kakashi asked. Rin nodded. "Let's go!" Rin yelled. Then she stopped. "You sense that Naruto?" Rin asked. I nodded. I sensed the demon of the mist. A missing nin from the ANBU. Rin quickly threw a kunai at a bush. "Come on out and show your self!" I yelled. Then the demon of the mist, otherwise known as Zabuza, came out. "My, my what do we have here 3 ANBU members." Zabuza said. "3? What are you talking about the only ANBU member is me!" Kakashi yelled. "Nope those 2 over there are in the ANBU too. The boy is killing kit Rank C and the girl is one of the singing demon twins also a Rank C." Zabuza said. "IM NOT ONE OF THE FREAKIN SINGING DEMON TWINS! I WAS BUT I QUIT BEING ONE OF THEM!" Rin yelled. "Zabuza you need the new ANBU file." I said smacking my head. "Oh really? HAKU GET ME THE NEW ANBU FILE!" Zabuza yelled. The a masked nin came and gave him a file. Zabuza skimmed threw it. "OK now I get it! The boy is Killing Kit Rank A+ (A/N I made the rank up and A+ is the highest of all the ranks and there was only 3 ANBU that were in it but now 2) and the girl is Slaying Dragon Rank A+… WHAT THE FUCK IS A RANK A+?" Zabuza yelled. Kakashi was shocked. "I-is that t-true N-naruto and R-rin?" Kakashi asked. "ZABUZA YOU IDIOT! YOU BLEW OUR COVER DAMN IT!" me and Rin yelled. "_Kiri Gakure no Jutsu__!" _Zabuza yelled. But nothing happened. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Zabuza yelled. "I have the sharingan idiot" Kakashi said. "Oh yeah…" Zabuza said. _"__Suiro no Jutsu!" _Zabuza said. Then Kakashi was stuck in a ball of water. (A/N- You know what the jutsu is right? If not it's the water prison technique) "Naruto!" Rin yelled. "Nani?" I asked. "I'm going to use my scythe and grab Kakashi out of the way just in case I get out of control again." Rin said. I nodded. Rin took a scroll out and bit her finger. It started to bleed. Then she wiped her blood on the scroll. Then a scythe came out. "You ready Naruto?" Rin asked. I nodded. Rin gabbed the scythe. "If both of my eyes turn red I'm out of control ok?" Rin said. "Ok" I said. Rin quickly ran to Zabuza and cut his hand off. "Damn!" Zabuza said. Naruto quickly grabbed Kakashi and pulled him out of the way. Rin laughed. "Why don't we dance Zabuza?" Rin said. Her eyes were both red. Then, a hand pulled Rin so she can trip. Then a bot with red hair, red eyes, and red wings came. "No,no gaki. You shouldn't do that." The boy said. Then he quickly grabbed Rin on the head. Then Rin's eyes came back to normal. Then she stood up. "I got out of control again didn't I sensei?" Rin said sadly. The boy nodded. "Wait sensei?" Sakura yelled. Rin looked down. "Arigato sensei. If you didn't do that I would kill so much people like last time." Rin said. "Heh…If you did that again I would have more work to do wouldn't I?" the boy said. "Well I am keeping your promise" the boy said. He raised his hand and a portal appeared. "Well Ja Ne gaki!" the boy said. Then he left. Rin sealed the scythe. "OK what is going on here?" Kakashi yelled. "I'll explain after the mission." Rin said. Zabuza stood up. (A/N-I nearly forgot Zabuza was there! :P) "Damn you for cutting off my hand!" Zabuza yelled. "HEY YOUR JUST LUCKY MY SENSEI SAVED YOU CAUSE IF HE DIDN'T COME YOU WOULD BE DEAD!" Rin yelled. Her eyes turned red again. Then she took some deep breaths. Her eyes turned back to normal. "Zabuza, if you don't go now I might still kill you." Rin said with a dangerous glare. Her glare made me shiver. Even Zabuza shivered a little. "aww….Little Zabuza scared of me?" Rin asked. Then he left. "Let's go…" Rin said.

(Mist village)

"Ah~ Home sweet home!" Tazuna said.

(Tazuna's House)  
"I'm home!" Tazuna said. Then a boy ran to him. "Who are you people?" he said. "Show some respect Inari!" Tazuna said. "They are ninjas from konoha." Tazuna said. "Why do you even try? You will all die! You will never kill Gato! It will be better if you just go back and cry to your mother!" Inari said. "Look kid, my mother died years ago and my father left on a secret mission and didn't return for 7 years! Your lucky that you even have mother to live with!" I yelled. "Naruto calm down…" Rin said. "WHY SHOULD I? I NEVER H-" Then Rin started singing-

KODOKU NA KAGAKUSHA NI TSUKURARETA ROBOTTO  
DEKIBAE O IUNARA "KISEKI"  
DAKEDO MADA TARINAI  
HITOTSU DAKE DEKINAI  
SOREHA "KOKORO"TO IU  
PUROGURAMU

IKU HYAKU TOSHI GA SUGI  
HITORI DE NOKOSARETA  
KISEKI NO ROBOTTO HA  
NEGAU  
SHIRITAI ANO HITO GA  
INOCHI NO OWARI MADE  
WATASHINI TSUKUTTETA  
"KOKORO"

IMA UGOKI HAJIMETA KASOKUSURU KISEKI  
NAZEKA NAMIDA GA TOMARANAI...  
NAZE WATASHI FURUERU? KASOKUSURU KODOU  
KORE GA WATASHI NO NOZONDA "KOKORO"?

FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI  
WATASHI HA SHITTA YOROKOBU KOTO O  
FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI  
WATASHI HA SHITTA KANASHIMU KOTOO  
FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO MUGEN  
NANTE FUKAKU SETSUNAI...

IMA KIZUKI HAJIMETA  
UMARETA RIYUU O  
KITTO HITORI HA SABISHII  
SOU, ANOHI, ANOTOKI  
SUBETE NO KIOKU NI  
YADORU "KOKORO" GA AFUREDASU

IMA IERU  
HONTOU NO KOTOBA  
SASAGERU ANATA NI  
ARIGATOU...  
KONO YO NI WATASHI O UNDE KURETE  
ARIGATOU...  
ISSHO NI SUGOSETA HIBI O  
ARIGATOU...  
ANATA GA WATASHI NI KURETA SUBETE  
ARIGATOU...  
EIEN NI UTAU  
ARIGATOU...(A/N- Look in my profile to listen to)

This song was so soothing. "Arigato Rin-chan…" I said. "W-wow Rin you have a very pretty voice…" Sakura said. Rin smiled. "That song is called Kokoro or Heart. It is a song that will sooth people's mind." Rin said. "But the song is also sad too." Rin said. Then Inari tugged Naruto's cloak. "Is that true? What you said now, is that true?" Inari asked. Naruto nodded sadly.

(Time skip! 2 days later!)

(A/N-They will not learn the tree walking thingy!) I woke up. When I looked at the clock it said- 12:35a.m. "Shit! I'm late!" someone yelled. I walked outside. Then I went to Rin's room. Then I saw Rin. Her hair was black with red highlights, she had a black bow on, she wore a black and red nightgown, and she had one white eye (A/N- Angle's Eye) and one red eye (A/N- Demon's eye) and she had little black and red wings. Rin looked at me. "R-Rin?" I asked. Rin quickly closed the door. "Shhhh…this is my real look don't tell anyone ok?" Rin said. "Ok" I said. "Now…CAN YOU GET OUT?" Rin yelled. Then I ran out. Then I got dressed.

(10 minutes later)

I ran outside. Then I saw Rin petting a red snake like dragon. Her look was normal. "Come on!" Rin yelled. I went on top of the dragon. The dragon flew up. "Hold on Blood!" Rin said. 'Blood…always Blood…' I thought. Rin grabbed me and jumped off. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled. Then we landed on our feet. "ARE YOU C-"Rin covered my mouth. "Look…" Rin said. Then I looked. There were two bandits. One was holding Inari. The other was holding a long knife. "Let go of him!" I yelled. The bandits looked at us. "Looks like we have a little boy." One of them said. I looked around. Rin wasn't here. Then one of the bandits fell. He was bleeding. Then the other died. Then I saw Rin with a kunai in her hand. "They weren't so tough…" Rin said. Then Inari ran inside. "thank you Naruto and Rin!" Inari yelled. Then we went on top of Blood and left.

(The bridge)

"Sorry we are late" I said. Then I saw Kakashi fighting Zabuza. Then Rin appeared behind me. "Looks like little scared demon came." Rin said. Then I saw an ice ball. "Look at that!" I yelled. I saw Sasuke with a ninja. "I'm going in!" I yelled. Rin looked a little scared. "What's wrong?" I asked. "If my hair gets wet my hair will turn back to my true form." Rin whispered. "Oh…" I said. Then I broke in. "Dope? What are you doing here?" Sasuke said. "I'm here to help you!" I yelled. Then we began to fight the masked nin. Sasuke activated his sharingan. (A/N- He knew how to use it when he turned 6.) We managed to kill the masked nin, but when we took of the mask we saw a girl. "A GIRL? WE FOUGHT A GIRL?" I yelled. "Hn." Sasuke said. (A/N- Uchias have a habit of the 'hn' thing) "I'm…a…..b…boy…" the masked nin said. Then he died. When the ice prison melted, I got soaked. "Aw man! I'm all wet!" I yelled. Then I saw Zabuza dead also. Then I saw at least 700 people surrounding Gato. "KILL THEM!" Gato ordered. The Rin appeared behind him. She held a kunai against his neck. "Lets see…should I kill you with poison or like this?" Rin said. Then Rin cut his head off. She was covered with blood. "Who's next?" Rin asked with a dangerous glare. Everyone ran away. "Well, that takes care of them." Kakashi said. Rin had a sad look on her face. 'No wonder she's sad…This reminds her of that day…' I thought.

(Next day Konoha gates)

"Phew… I am so tiered!" I yelled. "Yep!" Rin said. "Go home and come at the hokage's office at 9:00 a.m. Ok?" Kakashi said. POOF! He disappeared.

(Later Normal POV)

"ah… so glad to be back home!" someone said. He looked a lot like Naruto, but he was taller and didn't have any whisker marks on his cheeks. Then he went to the hokage's office. "Oi! I'm back!" He yelled. "Welcome back…"

I will end here! Please review! And read my friend's story Revenge and Hatred Cant solve everything from Queen-of-hell98!


	4. Chapter 4

Evil-demon-kit-Here is chapter 4!

Rin- Evil-Demon-Kit doesn't own Vocaloid or Naruto!

(Normal POV)

"Welcome back Minato." The hokage said. Then the door opened. "S-S-Sensei?" Kakashi yelled. "Yep! By the way where is my son?" Minato asked. "The training ground sparing wi-" It was too late. Minato already left.

(Training grounds Minato's POV)

I saw Naruto lying next to a tree. Then a girl came. She took out a kunai. I went in front of her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled. "Um…helping Naruto? Why?" the girl said. She took out a piece of cloth and cut it in to half, then she tied it to Naruto's arm where it was bleeding. Naruto's eyes opened. He stared at me. "O-otou-san?" Naruto yelled. "Yep!" I said. Then Naruto hugged me. I patted his head. "Oh! Otou-san this is my friend Rin! Rin meet my otou-san!" Naruto said. "Nice to meet you!" Rin said while bowing to me. "Wait a minute…" Naruto said. "Aren't you supposed to be in hell?" Naruto asked. "Um…I don't know how but I came out." I said. "What's it like in Hell?" Naruto asked. "Torture" I said. "No, actually it's pretty nice." Rin said. "No! Hell is PURE TORTURE!" I yelled. "Well, I was treated nicely in hell, I mean everyone else gets tortured while I train I mean I was stuck in hell for many years, and I only get tortured for…well…never actually. I only trained. I would train for 15 years and rest for 10 minutes. And also, you weren't in hell, you were in my sensei's stomach." Rin said. "Oh…" I said. "So…ano…how old are you?" Naruto asked. "Well 14 in the human world, just like you." Rin said. "No, I mean in hell." Naruto said. "Oh…ano…I don't know…maybe 400? When I came here I was a baby, I don't know why, " Rin said. "I was stuck there for 200 years, and 6 years in here." I said.

(Naruto's POV)

"Anyway…I'm hungry! I'm going to get ramen! You coming otou-san?" I asked. Minato just nodded. "Ja ne Naruto!" Rin said. Then she left.

(Later that night Naruto's house)

"I'm off!" I yelled. Minato looked down at me. "To where?" he asked. "Ano…somewhere" I said. 'Should I tell him?' I thought.

"**LET ME OUT! I NEED TO KILL THE FUCKING YONDIME! LET ME OUT OF THE FUCKING CAGE!" Kyuubi yelled.**

'…nah' I thought. "Where are you going? Tell me?" Minato asked. "No" I said. Minato smirked. "I think I know where you are going." Minato said. I started worrying. 'Oh shit, Oh shit, he knows…wait…he said I think…' I thought. "Your going to see your girlfriend aren't you?" Minato asked. "That's right…No, wait what? WHAT? NO! YOUR MISUNDERSTANDING!" I yelled.

**Kyuubi laughed.**

"So, who is it? Is it that blonde haired girl form before?" Minato asked.

"**Yea kit, **_**who **_**is it?" Kyuubi asked.**

"NO!" I yelled. 'Need to lie!' I thought. "Ano…her name is…Mai Kazaki" I said. "She has long black hair, yellow eyes, and she usually wears white or yellow." I said. "So, I told you now bye!" I said. Then I left. 'AHAHAHAHAH! I like your dad!' a voice in my head said. 'Rin?' I thought. 'How can y-…oh yeah, you got Hitomi.' I thought. I changed into my ANBU clothing and left.

(Hokage's office)

When I opened the door I saw my otou-san. 'How?…What?...Oh wait…he's the yondime…' I thought. "Naruto, you could have told me about the ANBU you know." Minato said. I took off my mask. "Gomen, otou-san I was a little scared." I said. "Hm…your in rank A+ with the Kagamine girl…" Minato said. 'Anyway your mission is…"

(Time skip 3 days later)

"Ok gang! Here are your sign up sheets for the chunin (A/N- I am sorry I forgot how you spell it if I am wrong.) exams!" Kakashi said. "Well…bye!" he said. Then he left.

(1 day later Chunin exams 7:00a.m.)

"Come on! We got to go no-" I bumped into someone. "Hey kid! Watch where you're going!" he yelled. Then a girl and a boy came. "Leave him alone Kankuro! I am sorry my brother has some anger issues…Anyway my name Temari and that's Gaara" Temari said. "It's ok!" I said. Then I left.

(Normal POV)

"Mother is scared of that kid…" Gaara said. "Aww…your scared…"Kankuro said. Then they left.

(Time skip! Naruto's POV)  
(A/N-Ok this is after Anko arrives. Ps I am lazy…) "Ok, we got the heaven scroll…now we need the earth scroll…" I said. Rin held out an earth scroll. "Got one." Rin said. "That's good now lets g- wait how did you get it so fast?" I said. Rin shrugged. "I found it." She said. Then a man came. Or I think it was a man. "My name is Orochimaru." He/she said. 'Yup…A boy' I thought. (A/N-HAHAHAHAHAHA) Then I was paralyzed. "What the?" I said. "I cant move!" I said. Then Rin placed her hand on me. "Release" she said. Then I started to move again. (A/N-Look, I am going to write the jutsus in English.) "Shadow clone jutsu!" I yelled. Then Rin shook her head. "Bad idea." She said. My clone disappeared. "What the!" I said. "Kukukukuku, cursed seal technique!" he yelled. He bit Sasuke. "Now, Sasuke will come looking for me, for power. Kukukukuku" he said. "I am going to kill you, you fucking snake bitch!" I yelled. "Rasengan!" I yelled. I hit Orochimaru…or at least I thought. He turned into mud just when I hit him. "Kukuku looks like you can use the rasengan." Orochimaru said. "So?" I yelled. "Kukuku you will be very helpful to me…Cursed seal technique!" He yelled. I dodged his attack. "Ha!" I yelled. Then his neck came towards me again. "What the heck?" I yelled. I kept on dodging it. 'Naruto, go running around trees and see how long it is and DON'T cut his neck.' Rin thought. 'Thanks' I thought. I started running around in trees. Then at one point his neck got tangled. I stopped. "Woah! His neck is long…and phew." I said. Then Sakura cut his neck. "SAKURA!" I yelled. Then Rin grabbed Sakura and threw her to a tree. "BAKA! YOU LET HIM FREE!" Rin yelled. I saw Orochimaru behind Rin. "RIN! BEHIND YOU!" I yelled. Then Orochimaru bit her. "Heh." Rin said with a smirk. POOF! She disappeared. "Kukuku that wont work." Orochimaru said. Then Rin kicked him. Orochimaru slammed against a tree. "God! Now I have to waste chakra just to take this seal away!" Rin said. Then her cured mark disappeared. "There we go." Rin said. "WHAT ABOUT SASUKE?" Sakura yelled. "Fine, fine" Rin said. Rin went to Sasuke but before that she stopped where I was standing. "Naruto, why don't you handle him." She said. I nodded. Then she ran to Sasuke and did some hand signs and put her hand against Sasuke's neck. When I looked at Orochimaru, he looked shocked. "How did you remove the curse mark?" Orochimaru asked. Then Rin's hand had white chakra. Sasuke's curse mark disappeared. Then I ran to Orochimaru with a kunai. I tried to stab him, but he dodged it. Then he left. "Lets go." I said. I summoned a fox and put Sasuke on top of him.

(The REAL chunin exam)

(A/N-Ok its time for Naruto's battle with Kiba.)

"Naruto vs Kiba!" the instructor said. "Begin!" he yelled. Kiba started to attack me. I quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it. "AHH!" Kiba yelled. I let his arm go and then I hit him on the neck and he passed out. "Uhh…Winner is Naruto?" the Instructor said. "Nice! 20 seconds!" Rin said. "Next is Rin vs Kabuto!" the instructor said. "I give up, I used up all my chakra in the forest of death." Kabuto said.

(After the exams)

"So, Ebisu is going to train you?" Rin asked. "Yup! He said he's going to teach me the water walking technique!" I said. "Can I come?" Rin asked. "Sure!" I yelled. When we got there, Ebisu was laying on the floor. Then I saw someone looking through a wall. "What's he doing?" I asked. "Pervert…" Rin said. "What?" I said. "That guys a pervert. He's looking through the wall and behind that wall there is a public bathing place for girls only." Rin said. Then I tapped him on the back. "AH!" he yelled. Then he turned around. "WHO DID THAT?" he yelled. "Me and who are you?" I asked. "I am Jiraya!" he said. "Ohhh…he's my dad's sensei, my dad said he was a pervert." I said. "Who are you talking to?" he asked. "The girl ove-" I turned around, and she wasn't there. Then I was her coming with a bag. "What's with the bag?" I asked. Rin handed the bag to me. There were a bunch of oranges inside. "Oh…So, you like oranges?" I asked. Rin nodded as she took one out and started to peel it. "Anyway, do you know what happened to Ebisu?" I asked. "Nope." Jiraya said. "Oh…Can you train us?" I yelled. "Nope!" he said. Then he left. "Come on Rin lets catch him!" I yelled. Then I noticed the bag was empty. "What happened to the orang-" I looked at Rin. There was a pile of orange peelings next to her. "Uh…did you…forget it." I said. Then I grabbed her arm and left.

(Part of a forest)

"Ah…finally away from those 2 boys." Jiraya said. "Wait, a minute…one of them were a girl. And the other said that I was his dad's sensei." He said. "OI!" I yelled. Jiraya stood up. "Kid, tell me who is your father?" Jiraya asked. "Minato Namikaze. Your student." I said. "So, what are your names?" Jiraya asked. "My names Naruto Namikaze Uzamaki! And that girl over there is Rin Kagamine!" I said. "Now train me!" I yelled. "Fine. Come." Jiraya said. I grabbed Rin, who was still eating an orange, and I followed him.

(River)

"Ok! First you concentrate on your chakra and bam! You walk on water." Jiraya said. "Ok! I'll try!" I yelled. I fell into the water. "Damn!" I yelled. I did it for 10 times, then I finally did it. "YEA! I DID IT!" I yelled. Rin clapped while smiling. I blushed a little. But I shook it off so no one would notice. "Why don't you try?" Jiraya said to Rin. Rin stood up. Then she just walked towards the river and she stood on top of the water. "How?" I asked. "Remember. Bloodline." Rin whispered to me. "Oh." I said. "OK! Tomorrow you will learn how to summon!" Jiraya said. Rin summoned a white tiger. While I summoned a white fox. "Done!" We both said. Jiraya widened his eyes. "You already know how to but, how can you summon foxes?" he asked. "Wait Rin, aren't you supposed to summon dragons?" I asked. "Na. It will probally scare the shit out of ero-sensei." Rin said. "You know how to summon dragons?" Jiraya said. "Yup and bye!" Me and Rin said. Then we left.

(Time skip 15 days later)

"Ok! Here is your mission. You need to go and protect people from a movie." Minato said. "What rank is it otou-san?" I asked. Sakura hit me on the head. "He is not your father baka!" she said. "No, Sakura. Naruto's father is the yondime." Kakashi said. "Oh. Sorry." Sakura said. 'Sorry my ass, bitch.' I thought. Rin chuckled. "What's so funny?" Sakura asked. "Oh, nothing" Rin said. Then we left to pack.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hehe hope you enjoy! PS- This is Naruto movie 1 you know, the snow princess and stuff!

Naruto: I CANT WAIT! I WANT TO MEET HER RIGHT NOW!

Me: You mean Princess fuun/Yukie/Koyuki?

Naruto: YES!

Me: Too bad! Just wait until the story!

Naruto: Awww…

Rin: *Chuckles* I met her.

Naruto: WHAT! WHEN!

Rin: Evil.

Me: Yup.

Naruto: WHY NOT ME?

Me: 1…

Rin: 2…

Naruto: Why are you guys counting?

Me: 3!

Me and Rin: DO THE FUCKING DISCLAIMER AL READY!

Naruto: Oh yeah, oops. OK Evil doesn't own Naruto or Vocaloid!

(Movies Naruto's POV)

"ALRIGHT! GO PRINCESS FUUN!" I yelled. "Shh…" Sakura said. Then a man came to us. "SNEAKING IN IS NOT GOOD!" The man yelled. Rin sighed. She was sitting on a chair while Sakura, Sasuke, and I were hanging on the wall. "We have our tickets right here." Sasuke said. He gave the man the tickets. "See." Sasuke said. "Anyw-"Sakura hit my head. "IT"S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Sakura yelled. "Get out! You made noise again!" the man said. Then we got kicked out. "Wait…where's Rin?" I asked. "She is still watching the movie." Sasuke said.

(Few minutes later)

Rin came out. "How did the movie end?" I asked her. Rin threw me a tape. "Here watch this, I recorded it." Rin said. Then a white horse jumped above us. Princess Fuun was riding it. She was getting chased by people. "Come on!" I yelled.

(Time skip!)

(A/N-They are on board the ship and I was too lazy to write all that bunch of shitty crap.) "So, Kakashi-sensei you went to the snow country before with my otou-san right?" I asked. "Yup." Kakashi said. Then he took out his regular Icha Icha paradise book. The Rin kicked it out of his hand and it flew in to the water. "Pervert." Rin said. "NNNNOOOO! MY BOOK! I'M SORRY BOOKIE! I HAVE FAILED YOU!" Kakashi yelled.

(Next day)

"DIRECTOR! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" a man yelled. The director ran out. It was land. No, the snow country. "This is perfect!" he yelled. Then I ran to wake up the gang. I ran to Rin's room because I know her real form. I knocked. Then I opened the door. Rin had long black hair and she had a cup of something red next to her. 'Where did the red highlights go?' I thought. Then I woke her up. Then I left. I woke up Sakura which was a bad idea because she started cursing at me.

(30 minutes later)

"What is taking her so long?" I said. Rin sighed. Kakashi said he was getting his Icha icha paradise book and Sasuke is somewhere. "So, Rin what was that cup of red stuff next to you?" I asked. "Wait, you saw that?" Rin asked. I nodded. Then Rin got closer to me. "You really want to know?" Rin asked. I nodded. "Don't freak out…" Rin said. I nodded. "Blood." Rin whispered quietly. (A/N- Ok, one thing is strait! Rin is not a Vampire or what ever!) I was shocked. "Look, I only drink it because that's like a medicine for not going psycho with my scythe and it also hides my form and I am only going to tell you because I trust you. So, if anyone finds it say that it is just juice." Rin whispered. I nodded. Then Sasuke and Sakura came. Kakashi came like 5 more minutes later. Then Kakashi threw a kunai at a mountain top. "Watch out!" he yelled. Then the kunai blew up. "So, Kakashi we meet again." A voice said. "Why don't you come out Roga, Fuyukuma, and Kakuyoku!" Kakashi yelled. Then 3 people were standing in front of us. "We have only come for the princess." Roga said. "Over my dead body!" Kakashi yelled. Kakashi and Roga started fighting. I ran to Fuyukuma and threw a kunai at him. But the just bounced off his armor. "What the hell!" I yelled. "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" Sasuke said. But, nothing happened. "What the hell?" Sasuke yelled. "Ha! Fire, Water, Earth, lightning, or wind will not work against me!" Fuyukuma said. "How about demon style?" Rin asked. "That will work but that style wasn't used for 400 years. So, your out of luck." He said. Rin chuckled. "Think again…" Rin muttered. "Demon style: Demon wolf pack." Rin said. Then black wolves appear. Then Rin pointed at Fuyukuma. "Him." She said. Then the wolves started to attack Fuyukuma. Then he quickly took out a snowboard and ran away. "Damn bitches." I muttered. I followed him. When I was far away I suddenly felt pain in my chest (A/N-AKA heart.). I fell on my knees. 'Hitomi! Are you doing this?' I thought.

"**Don't worry Rin, its just a side affect in the medicine" Hitomi said.**

'It hurts so much!' I thought.

"**Rin, you are also part human so of course it does. But you will get used to it in 5 days maybe?" Hitomi said. Her wings stretched out. "Anyway I'm going to sleep." Hitomi said. Then she fell asleep.**

'Damn it, it hurts so much.' I thought. Then Naruto came running to me. "Are you ok?" he asked.

(Naruto's POV)

"Are you ok?" I asked. Rin was on her knees with her hands on her chest. She was also starring at the ground. "What's wrong Rin?" I asked. Then she looked at me. "Pain." Rin said quietly.

"**Naruto!" a voice said. It wasn't Kyuubi. "It's Hitomi!" Hitomi said. **

'Oh.' I thought.

"**Anyway, there was a side effect for humans on that medicine. Since Rin is part h-"**

'Woah, woah, wait. She's part human?' I thought.

"**She's part shinigami, angel, dragon, and human." Hitomi said. "Anyway, you don't need to worry, but she might pass out for 5 or 6 days it depends, but if she was a regular human she would have died. So, don't be shocked and don't drink the medicine. Oh yeah and also, she won't pass out again when she drinks the medicine after 5 or 6 days." Hitomi said. "Well, I got to go help Rin." she said.**

Then Rin closed her eyes. 'Well, see you in 5 days.' I thought. Then I carried Rin back to the boat.

(Boat)

"What happened to Rin?" Sakura asked. "She pass out from Fuyukuma." I lied. Then I kicked open the door and put Rin down on the bed. Then I left. "Where's Koyuki?" I asked. 'Let me guess, she got kidnapped.' I thought. "She's gone! We need to go save her! Now!" Sakura said. 'I was right.' I thought. Then we left. "So, where did they take her?" I asked. "There was a huge black train. They took here inside there." Sakura said.

(Somewhere)

Then we found Kakashi and Sasuke. "They're here." Kakashi said. Then a huge black train came. I jump on the top of the train. "Kakashi, Naruto is on top of the train!" Sakura yelled. 'Well, well, the bitch can see.' I thought. Then I found a door and went inside.

(Train)

"Let Koyuki go!" I yelled while kicking down the door. "Naruto?" Koyuki said. "Well, well, who's this?" Doto asked. "Let her go!" I yelled. 'If I wasn't in this mission I wouldn't even care…' I thought. Then a cage came out from nowhere and I was captured. "Damn!" I yelled. Then Doto put something on me. It hurt like hell. "So, where is the crystal?" Doto asked. Koyuki gave him a crystal. "Send them in to the prison." Doto ordered. "What! I gave you the crystal!" Koyuki yelled. "Yea, but I lied." Doto said.

(2 days later Prison)

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS FREAKING SHITTY LITTLE THING?" I yelled. "It takes away your chakra." Koyuki said. "God damn it! I was stuck here for 2 days and Kakashi still didn't come! How fast and big is this train?" I asked. "Well, I can't believe you survived 2 days with that thing on." Koyuki said. Then a guard came. He opened the door. "Come on Naruto!" the guard said. Then I attacked the guard. "Woah, woah, wait! It's me Kakashi!" he said. Then he took off the mask. "Oh! Gomen Kakashi-sensei." I said. "Kakashi-sensei! We need to get out of here now!" Sakura yelled. "Hold on." Kakashi said. Then he opened the door where Koyuki was in. "I know the way come on!" she yelled.

(Another room)

"Hold on! This is the wrong place." Kakashi said. "I know." Koyuki said. Then Doto came with his group. "Give back what belongs to me!" Koyuki yelled. Then she took out a small knife from nowhere. "Wait, where did you get that from?" Sakura asked. "Um…secret?" Koyuki said. Then she threw the knife at Doto. It bounced right off. "What the?" Koyuki said. Then Doto grabbed Koyuki and left. "Damn!" I yelled. I quickly followed them.

(Somewhere else)

There were 6 huge pieces of ice surrounding a area. In the middle there was something. "Now, lets see if this crystal fits." Doto said. "Stop!" I yelled. "Don't interfere!" Doto yelled. "Ice style: Black dragon blizzard!" Doto yelled.

(Normal POV)

Doto punched Naruto after the attack. Naruto sank into the ocean. Then Sasuke use chidori on him. His armor cracked a little. Then Doto punched him. Sasuke bumped into a piece of ice. "Did you really think your pitiful little jutsu would have an effect on me?" Doto yelled. "Naruto…His armor is cracked…the rest…is…up…to…you…Naruto…" Sasuke said.

(Boat)

Rin opened her eyes. "Uh…what happened…" she said.

(Rin's POV)

'Hitomi what happened to me?' I thought.

"**Forget about that! Naruto is in trouble!" Hitomi yelled.**

'Damn it Naruto! Why can't you stay out of trouble!' I thought. Then I left.

(Back to where Doto is)

"Ha! No one can beat me!" Doto yelled. Then a huge red dragon went into the water. When it came out it had Naruto on its back. Then Naruto opened his eyes. "Ow…what happened…" Naruto asked. "I should be asking you that!" Rin yelled. "Oh, your awake but don't fight here. This is my battle." Naruto said. Then he jumped off the dragon.

(Naruto's POV)

'Kyuubi why didn't you help me?' I thought.

**Kyuubi yawned. "Hm? What happened?" Kyuubi asked.**

'Wow, you were asleep. I was about to die and you were just sleeping?' I thought. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" I yelled. Then I attacked Doto. "Twin dragon blizzard!" Doto yelled.

(Normal POV)

"NARUTO!" Koyuki yelled. "Don't worry." Rin said. Koyuki looked at her. "He's no that weak." Rin said. When the smoke cleared, Naruto used his Rasengan. "Naruto! I have faith in you!" Koyuki yelled. Then the rasengan's color was an rainbow. "That's rainbow chakra! It's just like in the movie!" Sakura yelled.

(Rin's POV)

'Um…no duh.' I thought.

"**It's a fact that she's stupid." Hitomi said.**

'Yep.' I thought.

(Normal POV)

When Naruto's Rasengan hit Doto. Doto flew and hit a piece of ice. After the ice shattered the snow turned into grass. "We're making this movie 3D!" The director yelled. Then something happened. There was Koyuki in the middle, but she was a child. (A/N- If you watched the movie you get what I mean.) "What will you do when it becomes spring?" a voice asked. "I want to be a princess!" young Koyuki said. "Oh? What kind of princess?" The voice asked. Koyuki widened her eyes. "Otou-san." She said. "I want to be strong and kind and most of all a princess who fights for justice!" young Koyuki said. "But I have something else I want to be!" young Koyuki said. "Oh? What's that?" the voice asked. "An actress!" young Koyuki said. The voice laughed. Then the real Koyuki laughed. Then Sakura ran to Sasuke and helped him. "That's some dream." Naruto said. "Well, you got a bigger one." Rin said. They laughed.

(Few days later)

"So, are you really going to retire?" Sakura asked. "Nope, I mean ruling the land the snow and being an actress. I think I can handle that." Koyuki said. Then she left. "Ah! I forgot! I should have gotten an autograph! I am so stupid!" Naruto yelled. "I took care of that." Sasuke said. "Eh?" Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi yelled. Then Sasuke took out an envelope. Naruto opened it. Sakura laughed. "Aw come on! Why this picture!" Naruto yelled. Rin chuckled.

Me-Well that's it! Oh yeah! If you want a picture of Rin in her true form look at my profile!

Naruto-Why that picture! Why!

Sakura- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Y-you looked s-so funny in that picture!

Naruto-How the fuck did you come in here!

Me-Don't worry, I got it. *Takes out a bazooka and shoots it at Sakura*

Naruto-That's scary.

Me-Don't worry I wont kill her…_yet_...And review if you don't want to see Naruto getting shot by my Bazooka!

Naruto-Please review! Please do! I don't want to die! *sobs*

Me thinking- He's so gullible.


	6. Chapter 6

Me-Hi! Welcome to chapter 6!

Naruto-Yup!

Me-Oh Naruto! We didn't get enough reviews so I get to kill you! *Takes out a bazooka*

Naruto-NO! DAISUKI!*Runs behind Len*

Len-*Grabs Naruto and throws him into a wall*

Me- Nandene!

Naruto-You are?

Me-*Laughs* Yup. Need a hand?

Naruto-Oh. Sure. *Grabs hand*

Me- *Pulls up*

Rin-*holds up a sign*

Len-Can't you just say it?

Rin-*lowers the sign* _Len…_*Smiles and says evilly*

Len-*Runs away* Daisuki!

Len-S-scary

Sakura- What's so scary? Where's Sasuke-kun? Tell me right now!

Me- *Takes out a machine gun and shoots Sakura 1,000,000 times and laughs evilly*

Naruto and Len- No wonder you're called Evil-Demon-Kit.

Sakura- She's an evil demon!

Me- You know I am the author right? I have the power to kill you.

Sakura- So?

Me-And kill Sasuke. *Smiles evilly*

Sakura- NOOOOOO! *Faints*

Me- *Laughs* Wait a minute…didn't I kill her?

Naruto and Len- *Nods*

Me- Ah well…Rin.

Rin-*Holds up sign again*

Sign-_Evil does not own Naruto or Vocaloid! He he!_

(Naruto's POV Training grounds)

"Oi! Rin!" I yelled. Rin ran to me. Then she tripped. I caught her. "You ok?" I asked. "Y-yea." Rin said. I blushed a little. I saw Rin blush also. Then Rin stood up. "Let's spar." Rin said. I nodded. "Oh wait! I forgot something!" Rin said. "Um…wait for me!" Rin said. Then she left. Then Hinata came. "Ano…N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata said. "Yes Hinata?" I asked. "W-Well, y-your g-going t-to f-fight N-Neji r-right?" Hinata asked. (A/N- WHY DID HINATA HAVE TO STUDDER SO MUCH!) "Is he strong?" I asked. "Y-yes." Hinata said. "B-But d-don't w-worry y-you w-will d-do f-fine." Hinata said. "Thanks!" I said. 'I bet she's going to ask me out right now. Does she really think I'm so dense? I know she like me.' I thought. "S-so N-Naruto-kun d-do y-you n-need h-help t-training c-cause I c-can h-help." Hinata said. "No thanks, I have someone to train with." I said. 'When will she leave my god.' I thought. "O-Oh O-ok, w-well b-bye." Hinata said. Then she left. Then I saw Rin she was running towards me. When she was close to me she tripped. Then our lips met. (A/N- AKA they kissed.) Rin blushed hard. I also blushed.

(Hinata's POV)

I fell on my knees. Tears ran down my face. "N-Naruto-kun…k-kissed…t-that g-girl…" I muttered. Then I ran away crying. (A/N-Aw…I feel bad for Hinata…NOT! Actually I don't really like Hinata. And no offence to Hinata fans and Hinaru fans.)

(Len's POV)

(A/N-If you have forgotten, Len is Rin's twin brother. And yes, he was there all the time. But Len doesn't like like Rin, he's just an overprotective brother.) 'Damn that Bitch. I am so going to kill him for kissing Rin.' I thought.

(Naruto's POV)

"G-Gomen N-Naruto." Rin said. "N-No I-I am sorry." I said. 'That was my first k-kiss.' I thought. 'It was also mine and I am really sorry.' Rin thought. Then a boy came. A killing aura surrounded him. 'Ano…Naruto…here is a tip…RUN!' Rin thought. I left. I quickly ran inside my house and locked all the 20 locks on the door. "What's wrong?" Minato asked. Then I told him what happened. Minato started to laugh. "What?" I asked. "You should be happy that the girl wasn't your mother. That also happened to me and I almost got killed from your mother." Minato said. "What was okaa-san like?" I asked. "Well, she was nice, strong, tomboyish, sometimes shy, sometimes scary, and she was a prankster." Minato said. Then there was a knock. "Oh my god, oh my god, he followed me." I said. Then I opened the door slightly. Then I saw Rin holding Len by his ear. "My brother wants to say sorry." Rin said. "_Isn't that right Len?_" Rin said evilly. Len shook his head. "No! It's hi-"Rin pulled his ear. "Ow! Ow! Rin! Please stop! Ow!" Len said. Then Minato opened the door. "So, you're the twins." Minato said.

(Minato's POV)

'That girl reminds me of Kushina…Naruto; I think you shouldn't get her angry…' I thought.

(Naruto's POV)

"I'm sorry Naruto!" Len said. "It's ok." I said. Then Rin smiled evilly. "Oh no." Len said. Then Len quickly ran inside and hid behind me. "Daisuki." Len said. "Come on Len! _Time for your punishment!_" Rin said with an evil smile. Then she grabbed Len and left. Then I closed the door. "Wait a minute…otou-san aren't you supposed to do the paperwork?" I asked. "Oh that! I just ordered Kakashi to burn them. And I sent a clone to stay in my office." Minato said. "By the way, who's that boy?" he asked. "Oh, that was Len. And you remember Rin." I said. "Rin sort of reminds me of your mother and Anko. Actually she seams like the two of them together. I mean she's evil and loves to torture." Minato said. 'Hm…yea I guess so…' I thought.

"**I met Kushina before and she kind of scares me. And Anko…" Kyuubi shivered. "And both of them together…" Kyuubi shivered again.**

'Wow…the Kyuubi is scared of a little girl.' I thought.

"**SHUT YOU SHITTY LITTLE MOUTH! ANKO JUST SCARES ME!" Kyuubi yelled.**

I chuckled. "What's so funny?" Minato asked. "Kyuubi's scared of 2 girls." I said. Minato laughed.

"**GRRRR! LET ME OUT! I'M GOING TO KILL THE YONDIME!" Kyuubi yelled.**

(Night Minato's POV)

"Sarutobi, you be at the main battle at the chuunin exams. I need to be somewhere else. By the way who is fighting who?" I asked. Sarutobi handed me a paper. It said-

_1__st__ round- Naruto vs. Neji_

_2__nd__ round- Sasuke vs. Gaara_

_3__rd__ round- Shino vs. Kankuro_

_4__th__ round-Temari vs. Shikamaru_

_5__th__ round- Rin vs. Len_

"Can I change this around a little?" I asked. Sarutobi nodded. Then I changed it into-

_1__st__ round- Naruto vs. Len_

_2__nd__ round- Sasuke vs. Gaara_

_3__rd__ round- Rin vs. Kankuro_

_4__th__ round-Temari vs. Neji_

_5__th__ round- Shino vs. Shikamaru_

"There." I said.

(Home)

"Naruto!" I yelled. "Nande otou-san?" Naruto asked. "You are going to battle Len tomorrow." I said. "Yea, yea…WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

(Next day Naruto's POV)

(A/N-Ok, it's the first round. I got lazy. -_-) "Naruto vs. Len!" The instructor yelled. I jumped down. "Naruto here!" I yelled. "Where's Len?" the instructor asked. "I don't know." I said. Then Len came. He had his hair in a ponytail as usual; he had a yellow sleeveless shirt, and yellow pants. "What's with the change?" Len asked. "Start!" the instructor said. "Shadow clone jutsu!" I yelled. Then I attacked him. "Blade of wind." Len said. (A/N- If you cannot guess what this does, you're stupid. Just look at the name.) Then he used the sword to attack. All my clones disappeared. "Damn…" I muttered.

"**Hey Kit, if you need help just say it." Kyuubi said.**

'I don't need help.' I thought. "Summoning jutsu!" I yelled. Then I summoned a red fox. Len summoned a white tiger. They attacked each other. But, my fox won. Then I went behind Len. "Nani?" Len said. Then I hit his neck. He fell. "Winner is Naruto!" the instructor yelled. "Next battle! Sasuke vs. Gaara!" the instructor yelled. Then a huge snake attacked Konoha. "What the?" I yelled. Then there was white feathers. Then I suddenly got dizzy. "Release!" a voice yelled. Then the dizziness stopped. "Who?" I said. Then I turned around. Rin was standing there. "God dammit…" she said. "Rin watch out!" I yelled. Then Rin grabbed the kunai with 2 fingers. She threw it back to the sand ninja. "Naruto! Rin! Sakura! Go after Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled. Then Rin summoned a white dragon. I went on top of it. "Come on Sakura!" I yelled. Then Sakura went on top of cloud and we left.

(Forest)

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. She ran to Sasuke. "Damn…" Sasuke muttered. Then me and Rin jump off cloud. We both landed on a tree branch. "So, you're our opponent for the day?" Rin asked. Then Gaara turned into the Shukaku form. "Can he control that form?" Rin asked me. I shrugged. "I don't know." I said. Then Gaara attacked us. We dodged it. "I'm going to change into Kyuubi." I said. "Aww…but this was so interesting." Rin said. "Yea but, there is a chance he's going to kill everyone." I said. "Fine…" Rin said. Then I changed into Kyuubi form. **"Long time no see Shukaku." Kyuubi said. "It has hasn't it?" Shukaku said. **"Come on, get this over with!" Rin yelled. **"Should I take care of her Kyuubi?" Shukaku asked. **"Fine, come on! Attack me." Rin yelled. **"Fine, but Rin make it 20 minutes." Kyuubi said. **"Gotcha!" Rin said.

(10 minutes later)

Gaara was lying on the ground. "Well, that was 10 minutes not 20." I said. "Piece of cake." Rin said. Then Rin poked him. "I think why should bring him to the hospital." Rin said. Then Sasuke and Sakura came to us. "Well…I guess so…" I said. Rin was staring at Sasuke. "What?" Sasuke asked. "Orochimaru bit you again. See?" Rin said. She pointed at his neck. "Rin! Cure him!" Sakura yelled. "I cant now. I don't have enough chakra. I need to use 3/4 of my chakra to heal him." Rin said. Then I grabbed Gaara. "Let's take him to the hospital." I said. Then Temari and Kankuro came. "What do you want?" I asked. "Gaara." Temari said. "Oh um…sure." I said. Then I threw Gaara at them. "There." I said. "Let's go." I said. Rin nodded. Then we both left.

(Konoha)

"Woah, what happened?" I asked my dad. "Orochimaru happened." Minato said. "Minato-sama!" a ANBU yelled. "What is it?" Minato asked. "Sarutobi is dead!" the ANBU said.

(Next day)

"Konohamaru? What are you doing?" I asked. "Oh, boss." Konohamaru said. "Are you sad that Sarutobi is…dead?" I asked. "Yea…but even though, I'm going to help repair Konoha!" Konohamaru said. Then he left. "Well, I'm going to Ichiraku for ramen!" I yelled. Then I left.

(Ichiraku Ramen shop)

"Hey Naruto!" a voice yelled. I turned around. Then I saw Rin. "Oh, hey Rin!" I said. Then she sat next to me. "We need to talk, privately. Its about the Akatsuki." Rin whispered. "Well, well its you two." Jiraya said. "Oh hey ero-sanin!" Rin and I said. "Come here." He said. "Um…ok…hold on…" I said. Then I paid for my ramen and left.

(Somewhere else)

"Ok! You two will help me find a lady." Jiraya said. "Why us?" I asked. "Well, you're the 4th's son and she is a Kagamine. So, it's a perfect group!" Jiraya said. "Now come on!" he yelled. Rin sighed. "Where are we going and who are you trying to find and why?" I asked. "Her name is Tsunade she is a great medical ninja, and she will cure Sasuke's curse mark." Jiraya said. "Do we need to? I mean, Rin can cure it." I said. "Well too ba- Wait, you can heal the mark?" Jiraya asked. "Yea, but I don't want to cure Sasuke." Rin said. "Well then, let's find Tsunade." Jiraya said. "Why do we have to?" I asked. "I'll teach you both a cool jutsu." Jiraya said. "Let me guess, how to summon frogs or how to use Rasengan." I said. "How did you know?" Jiraya asked. "I already know how to summon and I know how to use Rasengan." I said. "Well, how about you Rin?" Jiraya asked. Rin nodded. "Then let's see it." He said. Then I used Rasengan on a tree. "There." I said. "Rin? What are you doing?" Jiraya asked. "Um…cleaning my sword…what do you think?" Rin asked. "Where did you get that?" Jiraya asked. "Um…my cousin…Rui." Rin said. "That looks like the Hell's blade…" Jiraya said. "Um…never heard of it…" Rin said. 'That's Hell's blade?' I thought. 'Yea, Shini-sensei gave it to me when I was…well…4 years old.' Rin thought. 'Why did you bring it?' I thought. 'I sealed my weapons, and they're all in my bag.' Rin thought. Then I sat next to her. I took her bag and looked inside. It was full of scrolls. 'How much weapons do you have?' I thought. 'Oh, that's like 1/1000 of my weapons. I got them all form Shini-sensei and Kami-sensei. I left 999/1000 of the weapons in Hell and Heaven.' Rin thought. 'Woah, are they all scythes?' I thought. 'Nope, there are knives, bows, swords, scythes, staff, kunai, shuriken, katana, and so on.' Rin thought. 'You're just like Tenten…' I thought. 'All my weapons are from Hell and Heaven. And Tenten's weapons are regular weapons.' Rin thought. 'Oh…wait Hell and Heaven?' I thought. 'Yup. By the way, I have 3 forms. Shinigami, God, and Hitomi.' Rin thought. '3? Wait then the one with the black and red wings in the shinigami form?' I thought. 'Bingo!' Rin thought. 'Then…you never showed your Hitomi and God form?' I thought. 'Yup.' Rin thought. 'So confusing!' I thought. 'Any way, Hitomi can take over me in any of those forms.' Rin thought. "Hello?" Jiraya asked. "Oh! Um what?" Rin and I said. "Nothing." Jiraya said. "Anyway let's go!" he yelled.

2 weeks later-

They found Tsunade and Tsunade is healing Sasuke now.

Training ground-

"Time out!" I yelled. Rin sat down. "Finally." Rin said. "Hey Rin!" I said. "Nani?" Rin asked. "Can I see your Hitomi form?" I asked. Rin smiled. "Sure." Rin said. Then her hair grew longer and turned purple. Both of her eyes turned purple. Her bow also turned purple. (A/N- LOOK AT MY PROFILE!) Then she turned to normal. Then a man with red hair came through a portal. "Akaito, why are you here?" Rin asked. "We need a new Shinigami." Akaito said. "What happened to Shini-sensei?" Rin asked. "He had…disappeared." Akaito said. Rin widened her eyes. Then Akaito bow to Rin. "You're the new Shinigami…" Akaito said. "Wait aren't you one?" I asked. "I am a Devil. Rin was one also but, she was taught by the Shinigami herself." Akaito said. Then he turned to Rin. "It's your choice Rin-sama…" Akaito said with a bow. Then he left. "Rin, what are you going to do?" I asked. "I-I don't know…How can I be the new Kami and Shinigami at once?" Rin asked. "Kami?" I asked. "Long story." Rin said. "What should I do…" Rin asked.

Me-DONE!

Rin and Naruto- Plz review!


	7. Chapter 7

Me- CHAPTER 7!

Sasuke- Shut up Bitch.

Me- W-What d-did y-you say? *Pushes Sasuke inside a closet with Ino and Sakura inside it*

Ino and Sakura- KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAA! SASUKE-KUN!

Sasuke- LET ME OUT!

Me- Wow, this is the first time I like fan girls.

Rin and Naruto- Evil doesn't own Vocaloid or Naruto!

"_**Rin's cold/serious/demonic voice"**_

"**Demon talking AKA Hitomi or Kyuubi"**

Next day (Naruto's POV)

I saw Rin with Akaito and another boy. (Picture in profile.)

"Hey Rin!" I yelled. I ran up to her. "Who's he?" I asked. "That's Dell. He guards the main heaven gate." Rin said. I stared at her. "Long story." Rin said. "RIN! NARUTO!" Sakura yelled. "What?" I asked. "Oh. Who are you people?" Sakura asked. "I'm Dell, Rin's friend." Dell said. "I'm Akaito. I'm Rin's boyfriend." Akaito said. Rin choked. "Akaito!" Dell yelled. "Oh, your Rin's boyfriend. I thought Naruto was Rin's boyfriend." Sakura said. Rin choked again. I almost choked. "Anyway, Jiraya needs you guys." Sakura said.

Hokage's Office-

"You need us?" I asked. "Hello Gaki." Jiraya said. "Hey ero-sanin." I said. "So, you called us why?" I asked. "Well, we are going to give you a mission. A secret mission." Jiraya said. "What is it?" I asked. "You are going learn how to control the Kyuubi." Minato said. "I am included in this why?" Rin asked. "You need to escort Naruto. There are bunches of S-class missing Nin that are after the tailed beast." Jiraya said. "You mean the Akatsuki?" I asked. Minato nodded. "You will leave tomorrow with Jiraya and me. Tsunade will take my place as Hokage while I am gone." Minato said.

Next Day Naruto's House-

"Let's go Naruto!" Minato yelled. "Ok, Ok." I said.

Gates of Konoha-

"Where is she?" I yelled. "I'm here!" Rin yelled. "Finally! Let's get going!" I yelled.

Forest-

"So, we need to meet Killer bee right?" I asked. Minato nodded. "Shit! Naruto hide!" Jiraya yelled. I quickly hid. "Where is the Kyuubi?" A voice asked.

(Normal POV)

"Why would we tell you?" Minato asked. Then Rin came. "Hey! I found the map! Oh." Rin said. "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" Itachi asked. "Why should we tell you?" Minato asked."Do you want to die?" Kisame asked. "Do _you _want to die?" Rin asked. 'Interesting…' Itachi thought. Kisame just shivered by Rin's killing intent. "Hn." Itachi said. "Who the hell are you anyway?" Rin asked. "Itachi Uchiha." Minato said. "Well I'm leaving." Rin said. Then she walked away. "Where is Uzumaki Naruto?" Itachi asked.

With Naruto-

"Naruto, you should run." Rin whispered. Naruto nodded. Then, Naruto ran away.

With Minato, Jiraya, Itachi, and Kisame-

"Mankekyo Sharingan." Itachi said. (A/N- Is that how you spell it? I never bother to go on Google to search it up.) Then Jiraya and Minato closed their eyes. "Where is the Uzumaki Naruto?" Itachi asked. "Why do you want him?" Minato asked. "Tell us where he is." Itachi said. Then Rin came. "Why should we?" Rin asked. "Rin! Close your eyes!" Jiraya yelled. "Why?" Rin asked. Then she looked at Itachi. "Oh. He has the sharingan." Rin said. "Too late." Itachi said with a smirk. "Can I tell you something first?" Rin asked. "What?" Itachi asked. Then Rin looked at his sharingan seriously. "Your sharingan…_**pitiful**_…" Rin said in a cold voice. Then Itachi's sharingan turned off. "What the?" Itachi asked.

"You can't use you sharingan unless I say so. And the seal is forbidden." Rin said. _**"One that is living cannot release the seal and will be sent to Hell for eternity if one lay a finger on the seal…one that is dead will burn in flames and be sent to Hell if one touches the seal…"**_ Rin said coldly. Then Minato and Jiraya opened their eyes. They were shocked. "Who are you?" Itachi asked. "Let's just say I am a master of seals." Rin said.

(Rin's POV)

**Juubi laughed. "Look at all their face! Priceless!" Hitomi yelled. "I wonder what their expression would be if they knew I was sealed in you. Why don't you tell them?" Hitomi asked.**

'Are you sure? I mean…like…' I thought. I stopped for a second. 'Won't the real Juubi be mad?' I thought.

"**I am the Juubi now. Remember?" Hitomi asked.**

Flash Back-

I stood in front of a woman. "Who are you?" I asked.

"**Me? I am the Juubi, but call me Hitomi. Well, I wasn't before…the real Juubi was sealed in me. But when the Kyuubi attacked, I pushed a man out of the way so he won't die…but it led to my own death. Juubi didn't want me to die, so he gave me his life. I still remember that day… should I show you that day?" Hitomi asked.**

I nodded. Then I saw Hitomi. She was running. "Onii-san! Where are you?" Hitomi yelled. Then her face lit up when she a man. The man turned around. Then Hitomi gasped. "Onii-san! Look out!" she yelled. She ran and pushed him out of the way. Then everything turned black. (A/N- Ok! I'm going to make a story called The Unexpected: Turning the clock back.)

End of Flash back-

'Hitomi…I'm getting dizzy…' I thought.

(Normal POV)

Rin fell back. Before she fell, there was a purple flash. Then a woman with long purple hair came. She caught Rin. "You know that you would loose a lot of chakra Rin." The woman said.

Minato, Itachi, and Jiraya gasped from that voice. "I know...sorry Hitomi…" Rin muttered. "Hitomi?" Jiraya asked. "Long time no see." Hitomi said. "What happened to you?" Itachi asked. "Let's just say, I am the new Juubi no Ryu." Hitomi said. "I think you should rest Rin." Hitomi said. She snapped her fingers. A white long dragon appeared. "It has been long to see you Hitomi-sama." Cloud said. "It has, hasn't it cloud." Hitomi said. "Take Rin and make sure she rests." Hitomi said.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Kisame asked. (A/N- LOL! I almost forgot about Kisame!)

Hitomi sighed."Hold on. Let me be in my true human form." Hitomi said. Then her long hair turned blond and her eyes turned blue. She looked back at Minato. "Looks like we have a lot to talk about…Onii-san." Hitomi said. Minato nodded.

Naruto- I ALWAYS MISS THE GOOD PARTS! ALWAYS!

Minato- *Pokes Hitomi with a stick* You sure your not a ghost.

Hitomi- …

Minato- *Waves hand in front of Hitomi's face* Onee-san.

Hitomi- …Evil…Kushina…Rin…

Kushina, Rin and I- We're on it…just give us a second.

Minato- Second on what-

Naruto- DUCK!

Minato- *Get hits by a robotic duck*

Hitomi, Kushina, Rin and I- HAHA! That never gets old!

Minato- What are you guys? Long lost relatives?

Hitomi, Kushina, Rin and I- Maybe…

Naruto- …THROW ANOTHER!

Me- *Smirks evilly* my pleasure… *Throws 100 robotic ducks at Minato*

Minato- *Gets hit by them* Ow, Ow, Ow, OW!

Naruto- Review plz! *Gets hit by a duck and falls backwards*

Me- Oops…well…um…

Hitomi- Uh oh, Kyuu-kun would be so pist off right now.

Rin- Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Me- FINAL CHAPTER OF THE UNEXPECTED!

Naruto- Awww.

Rin- aww

Me- Wow, this is my first finished story. –gets hit by a duck- OW! WHO DID THAT!

Rin- Phoenix doesn't own Naruto or Vocaloid.

_Hitomi sighed."Hold on. Let me be in my true human form." Hitomi said. Then her long hair turned blond and her eyes turned blue. She looked back at Minato. "Looks like we have a lot to talk about…Onii-san." Hitomi said. Minato nodded._

"Ok, first of all, Juubi gave me his life so I wouldn't die." Hitomi said.

Meanwhile with Rin-

Rin coughed up blood. "Come on…one more seal…" she muttered.

Then she opened a scroll. She bit her finger and drew a dragon with her blood.

(Rin's POV)-

'Come on, work!' I thought. Then Juubi came out of the seal.

(A/N- His description is in my other story. The unexpected turn turning the clock back.)

"What the. Where am I?" Juubi asked.

I smiled weakly. I coughed up more blood.

"Are you ok? Don't tell me you used…" Juubi said.

I smiled again. "At least you'll be able to see Hitomi again. And don't worry about me." I said. Then everything went black.

(Normal POV)-

"Ugh, where am I?" Naruto asked. Then he saw Rin lying on the floor. There was blood everywhere around her.

"RIN!" I yelled.

(Naruto's POV)-

"Rin? That's her name." Juubi said.

"You're the real Juubi!" I yelled.

Juubi nodded. "So…she used…" I said.

Juubi nodded.

I ran over to Rin. I kept on shaking her.

"Come on Rin! Don't play games with me! Wake up!" I yelled.

I felt her pulse. Nothing.

(A/N- Rin- Wait, I DIED!  
Me- -whispers in Rin's ear-  
Rin-OH COME ON!)

"Rin!" I yelled while tear fell.

Rin wearily opened her eyes. She put her hands of my face. She smiled.

"Don't cry…Naruto…" Rin said.

"Then don't die!" I yelled.

Rin sat up.

_Your wish, my dream_  
_We search passing_  
_The end, you reach_  
_They will, have a definite answer_

_Distant from the date of the appointment_  
_so I did dream of my ego?_

_I was always in high spirits when we met_  
_shine like unprotected hope, I wonder if you suffer?_

_Thoughts fit on the scale, sinking, carrying_  
_your true feelings behind a smile (heart), I was afraid to know_

_I hurt, loving_  
_words back to back_  
_Are you met? Are you dry?_  
_I want to know, his heart_

_Fill in the brank_  
_Promise That Need me_  
_Your eyes make me so UNBALANCE_  
_Only you can find out_  
_for you the real me_

_Why are you watching your back?_  
_Words came back out of your mouth again._

_Why does a tear fall down someone's cheek?_  
_The juvenile in me, you always hurt_

_Even if no one minds wherever you are and what you are_  
_I hunt down the real and sweet dreams_

_I'm hurt, I saved_  
_the needle swings from poles_  
_resting place forever (eternity), delusions of_  
_where is the compass pointing?_

_You can't Tell ME_  
_I can't Hear You_  
_Your silence make me so Unbalance_  
_Only you find and_  
_for me the real you_

_This world you gave, gave a small break so_  
_brilliantly but lost two colors_

_I hurt, loving_  
_repeatedly, goes exploring_  
_you're hurting, you're saved_  
_All of them, if by listening_

_Your wish, My dream_  
_We search passing_  
_If the side, you reach_  
_They will, have a definite answer_

(A/N- The song is called Unbalance.)

Blood trailed down Rin's mouth. "Remember the song, it will be your guide to find me in my second life." Rin said. "I loved you from the beginning." She said.

"I love you too. But please don't die! Please…" I begged.

Rin smiled. "I'm sorry…Naruto." Rin said as she fell on him. "RIN!" I yelled as I hugged her.

5 months later-

I sighed. "What's with Naruto? He's never been saying anything for 5 months." Sai said.

"You don't get it Sai. We had another member in the team. Her name was Rin. She died a 5 months ago. After that, Naruto's face was always blank. I looks like they both loved each other." Sakura said.

"Oh hey isn't the new member going to come today? Where is she anyway?" Sai asked.

"I don't know." Sakura said.

_Your wish, my dream_  
_We search passing_  
_The end, you reach_  
_They will, have a definite answer_

'Rin!' I thought.

_Distant from the date of the appointment_  
_so I did dream of my ego?_

_I was always in high spirits when we met_  
_shine like unprotected hope, I wonder if you suffer?_

"Such a nice voice…" Sakura said.

_Thoughts fit on the scale, sinking, carrying_  
_your true feelings behind a smile (heart), I was afraid to know_

_I hurt, loving_  
_words back to back_  
_Are you met? Are you dry?_  
_I want to know, his heart_

_Fill in the brank_  
_Promise That Need me_  
_Your eyes make me so UNBALANCE_  
_Only you can find out_  
_for you the real me_

_Why are you watching your back?_  
_Words came back out of your mouth again._

_Why does a tear fall down someone's cheek?_  
_The juvenile in me, you always hurt_

_Even if no one minds wherever you are and what you are_  
_I hunt down the real and sweet dreams_

_I'm hurt, I saved_  
_the needle swings from poles_  
_resting place forever (eternity), delusions of_  
_where is the compass pointing?_

_You can't Tell ME_  
_I can't Hear You_  
_Your silence make me so Unbalance_  
_Only you find and_  
_for me the real you_

_This world you gave, gave a small break so_  
_brilliantly but lost two colors_

_I hurt, loving_  
_repeatedly, goes exploring_  
_you're hurting, you're saved_  
_All of them, if by listening_

_Your wish, My dream_  
_We search passing_  
_If the side, you reach_  
_They will, have a definite answer_

I ran out of Konoha. I looked up at a tree. There was a girl sitting there. She looked just like Rin but her hair was longer. She smiled at me.

She jumped down and pulled me closer. "It's been a long time Naruto." She said. I smiled. "It has, hasn't it." I said.

I gently kissed her on the lips. She smiled. "I told you I would be back." She said.

"Yes, yes you did." I said.

Me-END!

Rin- Yay!

Me- So people, should I make a sequel?

Naruto- YES!

Me- Ok, vote if you want a sequel or not.

Naruto- I WANT SEQUEL!


	9. Yeahhh about that Sequel

===Sequel===

**I have decided that I shall make a sequel of this story! But I will make if as soon as I finish one of my stories that I am working on! Sorry!**


End file.
